A Twist in Time
by Styfalie
Summary: It's been one year since the battle of Hogwarts and Harry has come to a crossroads: Get over it, or let himself suffer. When an unexpected attack sends him to the past, Harry's world turns upside down. Can he survive what's to come?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the last twelve months there had been many changes to the Wizarding World. While it was still important to keep Muggles under the impression magic was nonexistent, the laws against using magic in the presence of knowledgeable Muggles were lifted, being deemed unnecessary since these few were now considered a part of the community.

Above all else the world was finally at peace. All those who had followed Voldemort that survived had run and were considered extremely dangerous. Any information regarding such criminals was incredibly useful to the remaining Aurors seeking their capture and making it priority number one. Oddly enough, even the Muggle population kept their eyes open without a single qualm about the matters in which they had been involved. No one asked questions anymore. It was nice.

Seamus' father had even pleaded with him for a chance to bond once more after his mother had sent him a letter stating the treacherous events of his final school year. To think, it had taken the near loss of a son to open the eyes of those unwilling to understand. The man knew, though, that had the wizard battle not been fought on their own ground, the entire world would have been taken down; Wizards and Muggles alike.

Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley had reportedly left for New Zealand just after Harry had let them know he was alive and well. They never replied of course. The last he'd heard Uncle Vernon was a very successful car salesman and Aunt Pentunia had become a socialite of sorts within their town. Even this, though, couldn't be taken as reliable information.

The greatest victory for Harry was his apprehension of his childhood home. The remodel in itself had been quite the feat with its collapsing roof and worn out, charred décor. But, it was all worth it. He finally had a home of his own, his parent's home.

Harry sat in his usual armchair, the fire beside him crackling merrily in the hearth. Before him lay over ten months worth of Daily Prophets, each open to a different page, stacked precariously on the ottoman. As he skimmed this latest copy, his eyes stuck to a particular article naming the new Minister of Magic. After so long the Wizarding World finally decided they needed a new leader. The competition had been loose what with the death of Scrimgouer being all people saw when they thought about taking on the position.

Of course Cornelius Fudge stepped up right away, hoping beyond hope that someone would want him back. According to this editorial, no one did. He'd failed the people enough the last few years, denying the words of not only Harry Potter, but Albus Dumbledore; the greatest wizard to ever live. And even after Voldemort had revealed himself to the minister he refused to agree with Dumbledore's actions over the following year.

The head runner in this election just happened to be an old teacher of Harry's, Horace Slughorn. Yes, this man was a blow hard and he was a mouse more than a man, but he was still up for the job and with Voldemort gone he felt safe enough to take on the public eye.

"Are you still reading that stupid newspaper?"

Harry's eyes finally drifted, setting on his fiancé, Ginny Weasley.

She moved forward sitting atop the paper, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You've been reading for hours."

"I know. I just, can't get over how nonchalant everyone is being. It's only been a year."

"A year tomorrow," She corrected.

"I mean, it's wonderful the world has moved on, overcome the pain and all but, what about the losses? The sacrifice?"

Ginny lowered her eyes. "Maybe they don't want to remember."

"Ginny." He said softly, pulling her to his chest.

She had lost family and friends during the final battle with Voldemort. Though she didn't say a word about it, Harry knew how much it hurt her.

"I am so sorry."

"For what?" She asked quickly, pulling back to look him in the eye; she always had to put on a strong face. All of the sadness was gone; all that remained was curiosity and mild annoyance. "For destroying the greatest evil ever known in our world? Or is it for being so sorry all the time? Because if you haven't noticed, myself and the rest of the family are doing quite well and apologies are not at all necessary."

"Neither. I'm sorry for being so insensitive."

"You weren't. You were just speaking your mind and I reacted to it. It's called communicating which is something couples are supposed to do."

"I know. I just feel like there are so many things I shouldn't say when it comes to what happened."

"You can say whatever you wish," she said plainly, resting her cheek against the top of his head, her hands back around his neck. "It's your prerogative."

"I suppose."

What Ginny said was true. Only, Harry didn't have the heart to think of his destroying Voldemort as being his ticket to free speech. He would have rather Voldemort never existed and he'd met Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's under better circumstances.

The night passed slowly for Harry. Tomorrow he would face his fear, feel more guilt than he'd felt in the last few months. Tomorrow, he would go to the Burrow to mourn the loss of fallen comrades; fallen family.

Somewhere in a distant place, packed away, were the last remnants of a fallen empire; the only remaining proof of Voldemort's existence. The two Deatheaters sat beside a fire, their faces matted with dirt, their eyes narrowed in thought and disgrace.

The taller of the two stood swiftly, "This is unacceptable!"

"Calm yourself, Roburn."

Roburn threw a thick, finger in his counterpart's direction, "Do _not_ order me around!"

"Think before you speak old friend. I am the last person you want as an enemy."

Roburn's lips tightened his breathing heavy. Finally, he lowered his hand, staring the man down as he returned to his seat.

"We need only one more item for our plan to come to fruition."

"And it is the same _one_ thing we've needed for the last eight months. What makes you believe we can come across something so protected?"

"It is true, the wishes of a man's heart are heavily guarded, but with just the smallest amount of patience they can be ours."

Roburn scoffed, "Patience. You said the same thing weeks ago. Am I supposed to continue to buy this drivel Arsmeth?"

The shorter, hunched man reached for a paper from the stack beside him and rose from his seat slowly. "We will get what we need." He tossed his partner a tattered copy of The Daily Prophet. The front page read, 'One Year Later…Where are they now?' "The anniversary…"

Roburn's eyes lit up with comprehension.

"Our target will be overwrought. Such a compilation of guilt and sorrow will bring forth even the most selfish of thoughts."

"And we will have the key to saving the Dark Lord once more…"

Arsmeth nodded, a wicked sneer spreading over his face.

Roburn began to laugh, anticipation fueling his emotions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Molly bustled about the kitchen, Fleur on her heels, anxiety being the only emotion present in the tight space.

"This isn't right," Molly sighed, stirring the potatoes swiftly, her elbow narrowly missing Fleur's nose.

"Deed I make zem wrong?" Fleur asked nervously; messing up any part of this meal would be nothing short of an epic fail in her eyes and she truly wanted to keep Molly happy, especially today.

"No, Dear. They're made correctly." She shook her head, still stirring. "There's just…too much."

"Dat eez bad?"

"Who is going to eat all this?" She dropped the spoon into the pot and let out a rough breath.

Fleur moved to her side, placing a consoling hand on her shoulder. "Eet will be all right, Molly. Do not forget, Ron and Bill are here. You know dat zay will eat more dan zeir fill."

Molly smiled, unable to argue with her daughter-in-law. "Yes, you're right."

The door opened slowly announcing the arrival of another guest; another survivor.

"Hi, Mum." Ginny greeted, smiling softly, taking her mother into her long arms.

"Oh, my dear," Molly crooned, holding her only daughter tightly.

Harry closed the door quietly, refusing to interrupt this moment.

Truth be told, he felt responsible the youngest of the Weasley's wasn't as available as she once was. But, Ginny had begged him to allow her to stay with him whenever possible. Being separated after his absence the whole year prior had been more than she could bear.

Harry started toward the living room, his steps soft.

"Stop right there, young man." Molly said quickly, an adamant finger pointed in his direction.

Turning, he smiled, moving forward to embrace the closest thing he'd ever had to a mother.

"My boy," She said adoringly, pulling him close.

"Ginny? Harry?" Hermione asked, trotting into the room, an excited smile spread across her face.

Molly took an instinctual step back, leaving both Harry and Ginny open to the brunette's out stretched arms.

"It's good to see you too, Hermione," Harry laughed lightly, returning the gesture with about half the enthusiasm.

"Hey, Mate." Ron greeted from a few feet away, keeping his distance; he knew better than to get in the way of Hermione's overly animated greetings.

"Ron." Harry sighed, pulling away from Hermione as politely as possible, and embracing his best friend.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." Ron whispered, taking a step back.

"Ginny needed a moment."

They both looked to her.

"She all right?" Ron asked, his tone a bit forceful.

"You know Ginny."

Ron nodded, "Stubborn as a Hippogriff."

"Yes."

Hermione stepped up to them, wrapping an arm around Ron's waist. "How have you been Harry? It feels like ages since I last saw you."

"Great, Hermione."

"We've been meaning to visit. I'm so curious to see what you've done with the house."

"Of course. You're welcome anytime."

She smiled.

"Hermione, dear, would you go fetch Arthur from the shed? Dinner's about ready."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

"Ron, go help George finish with the gnomes."

"Right." He replied, disappearing out the door behind Hermione.

"And Harry."

Harry turned to Molly, his face pensive.

"There's someone in the living room who has been begging to see you."

Harry stepped into the living room slowly, his eyes searching the room for signs of life. A shuffling to his right caught his eye. There, sitting on the floor, a stack of letter blocks in front of him, was Teddy Lupin.

This would be the hardest part of today. Harry knew that at some point little Teddy would probably stare at the photograph of his parents and ask for them as he did every time there was a large group of people around.

Harry had grown quite close to Teddy in the last few months, watched him grow, taught him to walk and say simple words like, 'Nana' and 'Auntie' and 'Uncle.' But the hardest thing for him to hear was the day he said 'Mummy' and 'Daddy.' He just pointed in the framed portrait's direction and stared, his lips moving faster the longer he was ignored.

He and Harry were like kindred spirits. Both orphaned before they knew their parents, before they could learn to adore them as so many others had. The best Harry could do was tell him stories about his parents many feats. About Tonks' ever changing hair color and the faces she'd make for friends, just to hear them laugh; about his father's passion and strength… and his curse. Everything that little boy would know about his parents would come from Harry, every virtue Tonks and Remus would have wanted instilled upon their son would come from Harry. Harry made this his goal, his lot in life, his vocation.

Harry moved forward, crouching down to the young boy's level, "Hello, Teddy."

The little brunette halted his movement, turning slowly, maturely, toward the voice behind him. He stared, his big eyes blinking gently up at the scarred face before him.

Harry didn't move, his soft smile never fading for the boy before him.

Finally, Teddy smiled, "Harwy!" The boy was up, his arms around Harry's neck in an instant.

"Whoa. It's good to see you too!"

Teddy stepped back, his hands still tight on Harry's shoulders, "You go 'way?"

"I had some things to do."

"You take me?"

Harry shook his head with a comforting laugh, "You would have been bored."

The boy looked suddenly sad, his eyes falling to the floor.

"Hey now, don't be sad. I'm here now."

"You no go 'way?"

"No. Not until tomorrow."

"I come?"

Harry smirked. "You'll have to ask your Nana, won't you?"

Teddy nodded, the corners of his mouth twitching upward slightly.

Ginny stepped into the doorway, arms crossed as she watched the display.

"Miss you." He said finally, looking deep into Harry's eyes.

"I missed you, too." He pulled the boy in for yet another hug.

Teddy stepped back smiling brighter.

"Go play." Harry demanded playfully.

He nodded, going back to his blocks.

Harry sighed, hanging his head.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders.

Harry glanced up at her, a gentle chortle passing his lips.

"You'll make a great father some day." She whispered, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Dears!" Molly chimed, poking her head into the living room.

Harry and Ginny turned.

"Dinner's ready."


End file.
